


Spaaaah Day

by daddyolusamicitia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, u ask for iggy lovin and by the six i will deliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyolusamicitia/pseuds/daddyolusamicitia
Summary: my ignoct white day gift for yamadaharu on tumblr. the prompt was basically ignoct fluff with a slight focus on iggy.





	Spaaaah Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bakayamadachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/gifts).



> my ignoct white day gift for yamadaharu on tumblr. the prompt was basically ignoct fluff with a slight focus on iggy.

“Iggy.”

“Hm?”

“You’re too tense.”  
  
Ignis closed his book over his thumb, frowning down at his lap where Noctis was still facing the TV, watching some extremely gorey, low-budget horror movie; the suspenseful tone was ruined by the bright sunshine of their calm, cloudless afternoon. As if he could feel the other man’s gaze on the back of his head, he reached up and tapped Ignis’ thigh with the back of his hand. “You need to relax a little.”

“That’s called muscle, Noct. You’d know that if you didn’t try to skip on your training.”

Noctis turned onto his back to scowl up at him, his next slap landing on Ignis’ stomach; it barely even tickled him. “I’m serious.” Ignis only smiled at him, humoring the notion as he tried to return to his book. Noctis wasn’t having it, reaching up and grabbing the book as if he was attempting to snatch it out of his hands. Ignis’ grip on it only tightened in response. “I could help you, you know. To relax.”  
  
“Hmm.” Ignis thoughtfully ran his fingers through short black hair; Noctis, realizing his guard had been lowered for the moment, wrenched his book away and placed it down on the cushion next to him, earning a hardened smile in return. “And how would you do that?” Ignis expected him to suggest alcohol, sex, and/or greasy takeout. That was the usual menu when Noctis needed to take a break from his princely duties, and while it wasn’t Ignis’ personal brand of relaxation, he was always more than willing to indulge.

Noctis’ face scrunched in thought, tapping his fist against his mouth. Ignis almost reached for his book again, finding himself stressing about the conversation, when Noctis slapped said fist into his open palm.

“A massage.”

“Massage.” Ignis repeated dumbly.

“Yup. From yours truly.” Noctis grinned in what was probably supposed to be a seductive fashion, but Ignis only found it charming and a bit silly. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Noctis saw right through it. “No one else in Insomnia can say they’ve been given a full body massage from the Prince of Lucis. You’d be the only one.” Ignis raised a skeptical eyebrow. “I’ve got  _magic fingers_.” He wiggled them, as if that was evidentiary to his claims.

“Are you going to hurt me?” He couldn’t help asking the question; as far as he knew, Noctis’ personal experience with massages was being on the receiving end of one (and usually from Ignis himself). He at least kept his own humor in check.

Noctis sat up, clearly offended, but he didn’t face Ignis right away. Eventually he did, looking somewhat abashed. “Well, I won’t  _mean_  to.”

Ignis did laugh at that. Noctis couldn’t do too much damage on his own, and as Crownsguard he had access to the best healers the King could hire if he really did hurt Ignis. Besides, a free massage was a free massage. “Very well. When should I expect this?”

Noctis beamed. “Wait,  _really_?”

Ignis rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. “Where did that confidence go, I wonder?”

“Shut up. It’s going to be the best massage you’ve ever gotten.”

Noctis promised the best massage Ignis would ever get in three days time, at the beginning of their weekend. It would be the ending punctuation to a week packed with year end meetings on budgets, personnel, and other topics that bored the Prince enough to actually lull him to sleep during one of them. Ignis almost broke his toes waking him up before any of the councilors caught him. Having to relay the information he missed would only pile onto the work Ignis had to finish before the end of the week, and he wondered if this was part of Noctis’ plans.

He had seen evidence of his preparations during his subsequent visits back to his apartment. He’d found coconut oil poorly hidden in his bathroom cabinets, jasmine incense in the back of his closet, and brand new, soft and fluffy towels  underneath his bed. He’d also found Noctis’ research on his desktop computer, though Ignis couldn’t imagine proper massage techniques could be found on pornography websites. He did, however, know what usually happened in those scenarios. Perhaps Noctis boasting about his “magic fingers” wasn’t all bluff. Ignis decided to prepare as well, in the case his suspicions weren’t so far off that mark.

Ignis still found himself somewhat nervous when he entered the apartment late Friday afternoon, lit only by the sunlight filtering through his glass patio doors; the sun was beginning to set over the wall, shining in dark tones of orange and red. Ignis shed his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack before bending over to remove his shoes. The kitchenette/living area was quiet and empty. Ignis wondered for a moment if Noctis had stepped out without informing him.

“Noct?” he called hesitantly; there was some shuffling in the back, and eventually he popped his head out from his bedroom, keeping the door partially closed. He looked surprised.

“You’re early.”

“My last meeting was cancelled. Apparently Councilor Frederick–”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Give me a second. There’s wine in the kitchen.” The door closed behind him a little hard, as if he’d slammed it unintentionally. Ignis arched an eyebrow, but it didn’t give any answers. He slid his shoe the rest of the way off and made his way into the kitchen. True to his word, a bottle of white wine was sitting on the counter, cork missing, though it didn’t seem that Noctis had helped himself to it. Noctis had even pulled the correctly shaped glass from his cabinet. Impressed, Ignis poured himself a glass and swirled it lightly, letting it aerate before taking a sniff. Notes of muscadine and citrus came through strongly. He took a sip; pleasantly sweet, but not overbearing, while lacking the usual severe burn that came with his usual imbibements. Ignis took a deeper drink.

“Okay!” Noctis opened the door just enough so that he could slide out; he wore a simple white t-shirt and knee length shorts, his bare feet padding across the hardwood floor. He was beaming at Ignis. “We are ready for you now.”

“‘We?’ I thought  _you_  were administering the massage.” Ignis admired Noctis’ mixed expression–equal parts dumbfounded and annoyed–as he topped off his glass. Noctis scowled at him.

“Obviously it’s just me, Iggy. I’m just. You know. Getting into the part. It’s the ‘royal we’ thing.”

“Isn’t it always?” Ignis’ mouth twitched into a smile, and he wondered vaguely if he’d already ruined this for him. By the look on Noct’s face, he seemed ready to give up on the whole idea. Ignis supposed he better salvage his evening. “I’m only teasing, Noct. Please, lead the way.”

Noctis, ever resilient, bounced right back. “Great. Good. You can, uh, bring that with you if you want.” He gestured to the bottle on the counter. Ignis took that offer, grabbing it before following Noctis. He opened the door to his bedroom, giving a very dramatic gesture as he did so. “After you,” he drawled.

Noctis had cleaned his bedroom, which made Ignis’ initial panic about the tea candles on his dresser fade slowly. The jasmine incense was burning, filling the room with a heady floral scent. The main source of light was a new lamp on his nightstand, too small to produce a bright light and bathing everything in dull yellow and sharp shadows. The bed was layered with those towels Ignis had spotted earlier that week, and the oil was sitting next to the lamp. Ignis’ mind wandered to the unseen products still hiding in the drawer. His cock was certainly interested in those.

“You really went out of your way here, Noct.” Ignis said, genuinely touched at the sight. Noctis was still smiling.

“Told you. We’re not even at the best part.”

“I assume this is where I undress, then.” Ignis finished his wine and set the glass and bottle down.

“Uh, yeah. As long as you’re comfortable,” he added quickly, to which Ignis smirked as he removed his gloves.

“You are aware you left your computer open, aren’t you?”

Noctis’ mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, much like a beached fish. Ignis resisted the urge to laugh as he unbuttoned his shirt. By the time he had removed it, carefully folding it before tossing it lightly onto the floor, Noctis had recovered. Barely. “So you saw that?”

“It would have taken considerable effort not to.” His belt slid out of his pant loops and joined his shirt on the floor.

“Oh. Well. Are you okay with that?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.” He removed his underwear and pants in one go, showing Noctis exactly how “okay” he was with the direction Noctis wanted to take their evening. Ignis settled himself on the bed at Noctis’ behest, folding his arms in front of himself and resting his head on them. Over his shoulder, he could see Noctis getting the oil. He felt the bed shift, and then Noctis was straddling him, legs warm against Ignis’ bare skin.

The oil was fragrant enough to tickle his nose, and Noctis’ hands weren’t so gentle in the beginning. Ignis was sure at first he was just making the knots in his neck and shoulders worse, but given a few minutes and some quick instructions, and he could feel himself melting under his fingers. He even let out a small, satisfied sigh when Noctis dug his elbow into his back, working out the tightness between his shoulder blades.

“What did I say?” Noctis boasted behind him, though his voice was little rougher than he’d expected. “Magic fingers.”

Ignis only hummed in contentment. He didn’t even want to complain when Noctis insisted he unfold his arms, working them slowly, almost efficiently, leaving him feeling warm and just a tad slippery. Noctis worked his hands methodically down his body. By the time he reached his lower back, Ignis expected him to reach for the lube and condoms he knew were hiding in the desk drawer. He had been growing achingly hard, both from the massage and the anticipation of what he knew was coming. And he knew, from the approving hum above him, that Noctis was fully aware of his condition. So color him surprised when Noctis only scooted himself further down the bed, running his hands up a thigh, from knee to buttock, and back down. He groaned unintentionally. Noctis chuckled above him.

“And you call me impatient,” he murmured, digging his thumbs into a tense muscle. “If you know those videos so well, you know they get to the good part at the  _end_  of the massage.”

“Do they?” Ignis could say with one hundred percent honesty he’d never really cared for that type of pornography; but being on the receiving end, as Noctis worked into his calf, he could definitely see the appeal. He let out another satisfied moan, pleased with how Noctis’ hands lost their rhythm for just a moment. He responded by grinding his own erection into Ignis’ leg.  _Very unprofessional_ , he’d wanted to say, but Noctis was doing something miraculous to his feet and he couldn’t quite wrap his tongue around the words.

The massage had been a great distraction, enough so that he’d actually forgotten about his own hot arousal beneath him. It wasn’t until he heard the drawer of the nightstand slide open that he remembered what this entire ordeal had been leading up to. He kept his head down, eyes closed, as Noctis popped the cap of the lubricant open and squirted some onto his fingers. He felt it hit the bed somewhere by his feet, moments afterward feeling one oil-slick hand taking hold of an ass cheek and squeezing. His body tensed in response, hips rising just slightly when the pressure slipped away. Noctis grabbed him again, massaging slowly and keeping a firm grip. Ignis’ cock began to leak where it was trapped between his leg and the towel below; he silently thanked Noctis for his choice in fabrics as he rutted slowly against it.

The first warm, wet touch against his hole had him gasping in surprise; he eagerly bucked his hips back. When Noctis withdrew his touch, he seriously considered high treason. It was only for a second, he’d swear, because then Noctis’ finger was back, circling slow and teasing, watching the petal pink muscle twitch. He slid his finger in slowly, tantalizing and teasing and Ignis almost came just from the relief alone. He let out a long, satisfied sigh, shifting so that his arms rested underneath his head once again. He looked over his shoulder to find Noctis watching him as he pulled his finger partially out, until only the first knuckle remained inside. Eyes locked, blue nearly blown out by black, Noctis thrust it back in harder. Ignis’ breath hitched, and he bit on his lower lip on pure instinct.

“You’re so good to me, Iggy.” Noctis whispered, giving his ass a particularly hard squeeze so that he clenched on the finger that slid out of him. “You know how much you deserve this, right?”

“ _Mmmm_.” Ignis conceded, thrusting his hips backward on Noctis’ finger as he slowly increased his tempo. He didn’t bother to hold his head up anymore, letting himself rest upon his forearms, eyes falling shut to focus on the physical pleasure. The towel below him was starting to feel damp as he continued grinding between it and Noctis.

“Don’t know what I’d do without you.” Noctis shifted, only faltering once in his rhythm as he placed himself over Ignis, bodily pressing against him, that oil slick hand easing itself underneath to pinch and prod at a hardened nipple. “I’d be lost.” A kiss pressed just behind his ear, a second finger thrust into him.

“ _Noct_ ,” Ignis gasped, spreading his legs and bracing his knees against the mattress. Noctis pressed his fingers in harder, faster, and when he nailed Ignis’ prostate he moaned long and loud.

“I want to touch you, baby. I want to take your pretty cock into my mouth and show you just how much I love you,” Noctis bit his earlobe. “But I want you to come like this first.”

Ignis wasn’t sure if the noise in his throat was a protest or agreement. Noctis seemed to respond positively, if the hardened member pressed against his back was anything to go by. Noctis was aiming straight for his prostate now, fingers squelching lewdly as they worked him loose. Ignis bit his lip again, almost breaking skin.

“I know you can do it.” Noctis’ lips were on his neck, sweet words murmured into his skin. They contrasted with the movements below his hips. Noctis rolled the pad of his thumb across his nipple again. Ignis shivered, cock wet and leaking, arousal coiling tight and hot in his lower belly. “I  _want_  you to.” Ignis did, too. “I need you to come for me, baby.”

Ignis came moments later, the heat finally bursting in the form of thick ropes of cum against his leg and the towel beneath him. He keened high and long and loud, and Noctis continued to thrust into him, letting him ride out his orgasm. When Ignis was finally able to rest, Noct’s fingers still buried deep in his ass, he was sure Noctis would have to do the heavy lifting for the night if he really wanted all of that. His body was warm and heavy and felt like jelly. Reflexively, he clenched.

“Magic fingers indeed.”


End file.
